


Las donas de Derek.

by PitoPito



Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Donas, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitoPito/pseuds/PitoPito
Summary: Donde Stiles se come la última dona del alfa.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: La vida en pareja de papá Derek y papi Stiles. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737814
Kudos: 51





	Las donas de Derek.

Corre, lo más rápido que puede, sin detenerse a observar el paisaje, dejar un hueco a la duda o a replantearse si huir es lo mejor que puede hacer. Tarde o temprano será capturado, lo sabe bien, pero no puede parar de correr, tiene miedo al gran y feroz lobo alfa a su espalda. Y por mucho que todos tuviéramos claro que tarde o temprano el sourwolf le iba a dar caza al humano hiperactivo, el no saber cuando genera que no te lo esperes en cierta medida. El lobo salta, tirándose al suelo y llevándose al castaño con él. Stiles cierra los ojos con fuerza, huyendo de los ojos llenos de cólera de su alfa, estaba advertido, lo sabe, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Escucha un gruñido más antes de que se levante del suelo. Stiles sabe lo que toca ahora, una conversación de un hombre lobo alfa desnudo que pretende que le haga caso sin que su mirada se desvíe. ¡Por favor! ¿Quién le haría caso a Derek Hale desnudo?.

-Te advertí-Empieza con el chico todavía tirado en el suelo, mirando al cielo mientras recupera el aliento por la pequeña carrera que lo ha llevado desde la zona industrial de Beacon Hills hasta casi la mansión Hale, le extraña que el lobo no fuese capaz de tirarlo al suelo antes-. Te dije lo que pasaría si te comías mis donas.

Palabras, cabe añadir, que dijo también desnudo. El castaño alza una ceja antes de fruncir el ceño con la misma molestia.

-¿Qué importa ahora tu maldita dona? Me has hecho correr como si estuviese en una maratón capullo-Se queja-. Tu estúpida dona la habré sudado antes de llegar a la zona residencial.

-Era mi dona, Stiles. ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le doy a mis betas si cualquiera se come mis donas?-El humano gruñe.

-Si quieres estúpidas donas me lo dices y te compro más, no me persigas como si hubiese pateado a Isaac.

-Tengo que hacerme respetar.

-¡Oh dios!-Se lleva las manos al pelo jalando del-. Si tienes betas vivos es porque a veces me hacen caso a mi, de tu culo peludo de hombre lobo pasan más que yo de un estúpido papel doblado que ponga "De Derek".

El lobo gruñe y Stiles se da cuenta de su error. Se sienta de forma rápida mirando con cariño y arrepentimiento a su lobito.

-No quería decir que eres un mal alfa, los malos son nuestros betas. Son irresponsables, incontrolables... El perro pulgoso de mi vecina le hacía más caso del que Isaac o Erica nos hacen. ¿Cuántas veces le hemos dicho a ella que deje de hacer cosas con Vernon en la barra de la cocina?

-Deberían de hacerme caso soy su alfa.

-Deberían de respetarme soy quien les saca de la mierda cada dos por tres, y en la última reunión de la manada terminé en el suelo. Y el sofá es mío-A Derek se le escapó una sonricita. Recuerda a Stiles echando a todo el mundo del loft con una escoba en la mano por aburrirse de "Star Wars" después de que le quitaran las palomitas-. Piensa que al menos tienes una manada en la que puedes considerar a muchos como tu familia.

El alfa se sentó junto al humano dejando salir un gruñido lastimero. Aún recordaba cuando Lydia se confundió y llamó a Stiles mamá provocando que ahora sean algo así como los padres de la manada.

-¿Qué te parece si vas a por el camaro, me vienes a buscar y vamos a por donas?

-¿Piensas sustituir mis donas con donas de supermercado?

-Sin chocolate ni azúcar glass-Derek hizo una mueca, odiaba que el humano se centrara en su alimentación. Los hombres lobos no pueden tener ataques cardíacos, no sabía cuantas veces se lo había dicho y seguía empeñado en que no quería un lobo gordo y diabético.


End file.
